


fredwhale 2: return 2 the sea

by lilnepp



Category: Fairy Tail, iCarly
Genre: Crack, Just dont, Multi, Prequel, but please read if youve searched icarly, dont let ur opinion of me drop even further, fredwhale, please odnt read this if its in the gajevy/gale tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie B. Benson, a whale just graduated from college, is disillusioned at his lone career choice: making honey. On a special trip outside the hive, Freddie's life is saved by Vanessa, a florist in New York City. As their relationship blossoms, he discovers humans actually eat honey, and subsequently decides to sue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fredwhale 2: return 2 the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circusciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [fredwhale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960446) by [circusciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel). 



> this is, for, a good ol pal o' mine, circusciel. make sure u re ad the original fredwhale first so u know what this oones all about.

this is a spin-off with fairy tail and icarly called 'fred whale 2 freds parents' it might have yaoi maybe just a warning. whale yaoi. not pleasant.

 

"I can't believe it..." Gajeel said, looking down at his son. His son had a whale tail. Something was amiss.

He looked over to Levy expectantly, but she was gone. There was a smashed-in hole in the window, and he could see her dragging herself over the concrete and into the ocean across the road from the hospital. She herself had a shrimp tail and she was just. Leaving.

Gajeel was HeArTbRoKeN ///3

He gave his son to the hospital staff and told them to look after him while he was gone.

Gajeel never came back for his son, Fredward Whale, and in turn the baby was given up for adoption while Gajeel was emo and bought a boat and searched for where Levy had fucked off to for the rest of his life. He died at age 26 even though he was 27 when Freddie was born so technically he wasn't even alive for Freddie's birth and Levy was a single momther but left her child so she could go reconnect with the ocean and the shrimp in her soul. 

So really Freddie was fucked from the beginning.

A woman with a really bad cleaning habit and a love for Seinfeld adopted Freddie and moved with him to Seattle, where she raised him until he was a big strong boy. She never knew about his whale thing until she was cleaning his ears one night and she accidentally stuck the cotton bud in too far and Freddie responded with a pained whale noise.

"Fredward Benson what the actual fuck"

"IM SORRY MOM" Freddie screamed back as the camera zoomed in on his face and he screamed.

He ran across the hall to his friend Carly's apartment and when he opened the door he could see Spencer voring Sam while Carly cheered him on. Fredward Benson screamed again. He screm so high that it turned into a whale cry and then his tail sprouted as Spencer started voring Carly. Fred screamed "YOU ARE NO LONGER SPENCER SHAY OF SEATTLE, YOU ARE NOW GREAT LARGE MAN VON HEFTY BIG SPENCER!! THE WORST GUY AROUND!"

Great Large Man Von Hefty Big Spencer only had this to say back; "*brup*"

"you're such a bad kitty that's it i've had it with you that does it i'm done that's the last straw spencer" 

Freddie ran back outside to his mother's apartment and sat in his room where he turned into a half whale (not a big whale like in the original because he's going through puberty and it's a sensitive time for young Fredward) and cried for a few hours while he stroked his tail (not in a weird way. In a soothing way).

There was a knock at the door. Three knocks. Four. Seven. Just incessant knocking, and Freddie's moom hated it so she opened the little eye-hole-thingy and sprayed pepper spray through it and a feminine scream was heard on the other side of the door. It was probably Great Large Man Von Hefty Big Spencer, Freddie thought.

It was not Great Large Man Von Hefty Big Spencer, but rather, a smol woman *read in a peridot from su voice from this point onwards* wearing pants. Fredward opened the door since his moom was on the floor screaming (why? who knows) and he saw a smol women with blue hair and pants on, just like the prophecy said.

"Just like the prophecy said," He muttered.

It was just like the prophecy said. And the prophecy came to Freddo and told him that his tru Moom would come back for him when he was six years old and born without a face. Sure, he might've been 16 and had a face NOW but in his dream prophecy he didn't have one. And he was six. It was what the prophecy foretold.

"Al-Fredo....." the smol said. "It me...................ya mum................." 

Fredo frog let out BIG YELL and did a screm. Thoughts were rushing through his head. His tru moom. it was Her.

she was v smol so he had to lean down to hug her but he invited his real moom in and they talked about their respective ocean tails and coffee and books and technology and how they were going to go to the ocean together. Fredward Benno's fake moom was still screm on the floor so they rolled her into the Shay apartment to be vored as a sacrifice to Great Large Man Von Hefty Big SPencer. 

They left to go 2 the ocean and fred boy met a cute boi. but he was a dolphin boi, so he said see ya l8r boi. he wasn't good enough 4 him. he'll be in the studio. singin a song he wrote. about a dolphin booi he usedd 2 kno.

ferid and his moom Levie lived in the ocean for 4 years and they ate lots of cool krill and had a lot of housewarming (cooling?) parties under the ocean's glamourous and reflective surface.

In the middle of one of these parties, Fredward Benson-McGarden-Whaleboi clemches his fist as he looked up to the moon from the bottom of the ocean, his whale tail whipping up a lot of sand.

"One day..." He began, as the camera zoom in real close at his face. "One day, Great Large Man Von Hefty Big Spencer...........................I'll make you pay for what you did to my frens..................."

He kept his promise. He kept it real fre$h and g00d. ;p


End file.
